Naruto joins the brawl:reboot
by jax-naut2.0
Summary: after making a promise to minato and kushina master hand decides to take naruto back to the smash mansion where the young blonde learns the true meaning of the word brawl. On Hiatus till Early May
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO JOINS THE BRAWL REBOOTED**

**HEY EVRYONE IT'S JAX-NAUT I KNOW IT SAY JAX-NAUT2.0 LET ME EXPLAIN I FORGOT TO OLD ACCOUNT SO I MADE ME A NEW ONE SO HERE'S THE REBOOT TO MY FIRST STORY NARUTO JOINS THE BRAWL WITH CHANGES THERES ALSO THERE GOING TO BE A AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END SEE IF YOU GUYS ARE INTRESTED IN TAKING THE CHALLENGES.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1:how did this all start?**

It was a peaceful night in the village of konoha and all was right well all except

Kill! The demon it's getting away! A young blonde boy who was running from a mob of angry villagers Naruto:{thinking} what did I do? All I wanted was an apple I'm hungry **you see naruto's father the fourth hokage sealed the nine-tailed demon fox inside of Naruto killing himself in the process and his last wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero however the villager's believe Naruto is the nine-tails reborn and as such they believe killing Naruto will get rid of the fox.** Naruto kept running until he tripped.

Naruto: please don't hurt me I just wanted something to eat! Random villager: demons like you don't deserve food only death!

He yelled as he kicked Naruto in his face the 5 year old screamed as he felt his nose breaking Naruto: please no more I won't….

he tried to say before he was stabbed in the torso by a knife and just as Naruto clenched his eyes preparing for the worst he heard a loud voice.

?:STOP AT ONCE FOOLISH MORTALS! The villagers looked to see a large white hand floating in the air this was the master hand. Master hand: you foolish humans dare hurt the child of your great hero!? One foolish villager who master hand had to guess was the leader of the mob stepped up mob leader: the demon must pay for his crimes and if you stand in our way will kill you as well!

If master hand had a mouth he would be smirking he grabbed the leader and started to squeeze the life out of him(similar to what he does in the games) the leader screamed as he felt his life force draining away from his body master hand threw the leader to the ground the only thing left of him was his clothes.

master hand:anyone else want to "speak" their mind out?

And as quickly as they showed up the villagers were gone in a flash only to be stopped by the third hokage. Hiruzen: ANBU! Take them to ibiki and tell him to "have fun".

The villagers were knocked out and taken away hiruzen then turned his head towards the large mystic glove who was holding a sleeping Naruto inside his palm.

Hiruzen: it's been awhile hasn't old friend?

Master hand: not long enough hiruzen.

Master hand started to glow and he appeared in his human form(he looks like xemnas from kingdom hearts except wearing a pure white cloak). Master hand: it's a shame they treat the son of their greatest hero like trash.

Hiruzen: I know I try my best to protect him but I always arrive too late. Master hand: it's never too late my friend I'm sure Naruto will forgive when he wakes up. hiruzen:I'm sure he will but might I ask masahiro? How did you know that Naruto was in danger? Master hand:I'll tell you later my friend but right now I sense we must go this"council" of yours is in an uproar. Hiruzen: how can you tell?

Master hand:after dealing with a bunch of idiots who complain over nothing it's a gift.

The two vetaren fighters disappeared in a swirl of leaves towards the council chamber to discuss the fate of young Naruto.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT NARUTO WAS SAVED BY MASTER HAND NOT BAD FOR A REBOOT NOW FOR THE CHALLENGE:NARUTO:THE NEGLECTED SMASHER AFTER BEING NEGLECTED BY HIS PARENTS FOR HIS SISTER NARUTO RUNS AWAY IN THE FOREST WHERE HE MEETS LINK AND THE HERO OF HYRULE TAKES THE YOUNG BLONDE BACK TO THE SMASH MANSION.**

**THERE IT IS THE FIRST CHALLENGE I'VE READ NARUTO NEGLECTED STORIES BEFORE SOME OF THEM BEING CROSSOVERS BUT A NARUTO NEGLECTED STORY LIKE THIS HAS NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE SO LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO TAKE THE CHALLENGE JAX-NAUT IS OUT PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2:Council craziness

**NARUTO JOINS THE BRAWL CHAPTER 2:COUNCIL CRAZINESS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY BECAUSE IF I DID **

**I'D BE ABRAHAM LINCON.**

**FOR THOSE YOU WONDERING CRAZY HAND WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS HIS HUMAN FORM ALSO SOME FOR-SHADOWING HERE TOO.**

**LAST TIME:NARUTO WAS BEING CHASED BY THE VILLAGERS IN AN ANGRY MOB UNTIL HE WAS SAVED BY MASTER HAND WHO DECIDES TO TAKE NARUTO WITH HIM.**

(COUNCIL CHAMBERS) **hiruzen and master hand appear in the room.**

Councilman#1:oh hokage-sama we weren't expecting you to be here

Koharu: yes hiruzen what brings you and who is this you brought with you?

Master hand:my name is masahiro hand and you will address the hokage as such.

**He finished with a glare that promised fear. Koharu made note of the mysterious being in front of her.**

Koharu: yes forgive me hokage-sama we would like to know what brings you here?

**HIRUZEN GLARED AT HIS FORMER TEAMMATES KNOWING EXACTLY WHO WAS BEHIND THE ATTACK ON NARUTO.**

Hiruzen:we're here because Naruto uzumaki was attacked and nearly dead and I would like to know who is #2:we have no idea sir but we'll look into it and….

**THE COUNCILMAN TRIED TO FINISH HIS SENTENCE BUT…HIRUZEN WOULD'NT STAND FOR it.**

Hiruzen:BULL-SHIT YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT? I KNOW IT WAS YOU ALL WHO SENT THE MOB AFTER NARUTO AND YOU NOW LIE TO THE FACE OF YOUR HOKAGE!?

**ONE BRAVE OR RATHER YET FOOLISH COUNCILWOMAN WITH PINK HAIR DECIDED TO REVEAL SOMETHING VERY INTERESTING.** Satsume haruno:YOU DODERING OLD FOOL WE RUN THIS VILLAGE NOT YOU WE ARE THE ONES WHO DECIDE WHAT GOES ON NOT YOU HOKAGE BE DAMNED WE ARE THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF THIS VILLAGE AND IF WE SAY THE DEMON BRAT IS OUR SCAPE-GOAT HE IS,IF WE SAY KNEAL YOU KNEAL BEFORE US!

**BEFORE HIRUZEN OR THE HIDDEN ANBU COULD REACT MASTER HAND INTERFERED.**

Master hand: so you say you run this village and that lord sarutobi is nothing but your figure-headed puppet?** Master hand started to walk closer to the council they began to get scared as they could feel the killing-intent roll off of his body but satsume stayed strong or at least she did until she decided to mouth off again.**

Satsume:yes and if you appose us you'll regret it now get out of my sight you filth.

**All the members of the civilian council smirked as they thought that satsuma had beaten the mysterious man in front of her but that changed when they saw the smash-master had a smirk of his own but this one was a lot more intimidating.**

Master hand: you're right neither me or hiruzen are going to oppose you.

Crazy hand:they won't but I will!

**Evevryone turned to see a large man with spikey needle like hair and an eye-patch(crazy's human form is kenpachi zaraki from bleach except with a white cloak)**.

Master hand: oh hello shigeru it's about time you got here.

Crazy: sorry bro but I got side-tracked with some kids throwing water balloons.

**(short flash-back) we find crazy hand and anko mitsarashi making out.**

Anko :I didn't know you were back in the village crazy.

Crazy: less talk more lovin!

**(flashback end)**

Crazy: yep kids and their water balloons.

**Master hand sweat-dropped at his brothers lame excuse.**

Crazy:but anyway I hear you think you got control over this village well I'm gonna give you all a pretty good reason for thinking that

Satsume: and what are you gonna do ape-man?

Crazy: glad you asked!

**AND WHAT HAPPENED NEXT? WELL IN KONOHA THEY SAY THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL SHRUNK 3 SIZES THAT DAY. **Crazy: that's what I'm gonna do.** THE WHOLE COUNCIL ROOM WAS BLOODIED A LARGE PORTION OF THE COUNCIL MEMBERS WERE DEAD LEAVING ONLY TWO MEMBERS LEFT SATSUME AND KOHARU(HOMORA WAS SICK AND DANZO WAS OUT DEALING WITH BUISSNESS BUT WE'LL SEE HIM LATER)**(later)hiruzen:well then I think it's decided I'll send an anbu with naruto's things.**THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO FINALLY WAKES UP,MEETS THE HAND SIBLINGS AND GOES TO SMASH WORLD.**


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to smash manor

**Chapter 3:welcome to smash manor**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AFTER THE INCIDENT WITH THE COUNCIL WE NOW FIND MASTER AND CRAZY HAND ALONG WITH HIRUZEN SARUTOBI AND A SLEEPING NARUTO IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE.**

Crazy: I'm telling you bro we should market my idea think about it "waffle beer" you can get drunk for breakfast. WHILE MASTER HAND WAS TRYING NOT TO KILL HIS BROTHER NARUTO WAS WAKING UP.

Naruto:(yawn) oh-jisan? What happened?

Hiruzen:Naruto I'm glad you're awake let me introduce you to my friends masahiro and shigeru hand.

**NARUTO WAS A LITTLE NERVIOUS WHY? WELL YOU'D BE TOO IF YOU SAW TWO GIANT FLOATING HANDS**. Master hand: oh don't be frightend little one we won't hurt you.

**BOTH HANDS ENTERED THEIR HUMAN FORM SEEING HOW THEIR NORMAL FORMS WERE SCARING THE CHILD.**

Master hand: is that better? NARUTO CALMED DOWN WHEN HE SAW THE TWO SUPER BEINGS AS HUMAN. Naruto: hello my name is Naruto uzumaki it's nice to meet you.

THE BROTHERS HAND SMILED AT HOW POLITE THE CHILD WAS BUT BOTH WERE STILL ROYALLY PISSED AT HOW THE VILLAGERS TREATED THE SON OF THEIR GREATEST HERO.

Hiruzen: Naruto how would you like to go with these two and become strong?

Naruto: but I want to stay with you and be hokage I want to become someone that can protect the village and all it's people so the villagers can stop calling me demon.

BOTH MASTER AND CRAZY HAND WHERE SURPRISED AT HOW A FIVE YEAR OLD COULD BE THIS DETERMINED NO MATTER HOW MUCH THE VILLAGERS WOULD HURT HIM NARUTO STILL STRIVED TO PROVE THEM WRONG.

Master hand: Naruto we know some people who can help you get stronger.

Naruto: will they like me? Crazy: are you kidding squirt they'll love you. Hiruzen: and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends

Naruto: well ok then but will I still be able to become hokage? Master hand: yes Naruto I promise you can come back when you're strong enough I promise.

Naruto: ok oh-jisan I'm gonna miss you.

Hiruzen: I'll miss you to Naruto. THE HANDS CRAETE A PORTAL AND ALONG WITH NARUTO THEY GO THROUGH IT.

Hiruzen:(thinking) minato you and kushina you two would be so proud of your son.

**With Naruto and the hands. **AFTER LANDING IN FRONT OF THE SMASH MANSION MASTER HAND DECIDED TO CALL A MEETING. Master hand(inter-com):would all smashers report to the front lobby repeat could all smashers report to the front lobby.

ALL THE SMASHERS WENT INTO THE LOBBY WHEN THEY HEARD THAT MASTER HAND HAD ISSUED A MEETING. Pit: I wonder why master hand would call a meeting now? Mega-man:must be important. ALL THE SMASHERS ENTERED THE LOBBY WHEN THEY SAW BOTH MASTER AND CRAZY HAND ALONG WITH A SMALL MOP OF BLONDE HAIR HIDING BEHIND MASTER HAND.

Master hand: now I suppose you're all wondering why we called you all here tonight?

Pit: is it national hot springs day!

Master hand: no.

Bowser: national steal a princess day!(THAT LITTLE COMMENT GOT HIM A SWIFT KICK IN THE GROIN BY SHIEK)

Master hand: (irritated) no

Wario: national wario day!

Master hand(annoyed):NO!

SEEING AS HOW MASTER HAND WAS ABOUT TO GO NUTS SAMUS DECIDED TO END THE MADNESS.

Samus: master hand if I may why did you call us here?

Master hand: glad you asked everyone this is Naruto he'll be staying with us come out Naruto they won't hurt you.

THE YOUNG BLONDE PEEKED OUT FROM BEHIND MASTER HAND. Naruto:(shyly) hello

Master hand :Naruto this is:

Mario(tips hat)

Luigi(tips hat)

Peach(hello)

Yoshi(Yoshi!)

Rosalina and luma(hello young one)

Bowser(peace sign)

Bowser jr(peace sign)

Wario(yo!)

Link(nods head)

Zelda(greetings young Naruto)

Shiek(hello)

Toon link(nods head )

Ganondorf(nods head)

Captain falcon(salute)

Fox(yo)

Falco(s'up)

Wolf(runt)

Marth(bows)

Ike(hi)

Robin.F(hello)

Robin.M(hello)

Samus(greetings)

Donkey kong(friendly grunts)

Diddy kong(friendly chirps)

Kirby(hi)

King dedede(how ya doin?)

Meta-knight(nods head)

Olimar(salute and the pikmin wave)

Ness(s'up)

Lucas(hi there)

Pit(nice to meet'cha)

Palutena(hello there Naruto I hope you enjoy your stay)

Pittoo(DON'T CALL ME THAT!)

Sorry I meant

dark pit(stupid hand)

mega-man(hi)

villager(waves hello)

wii-fit trainer(hey there)

shulk(hi there nice to meet ya)

duck hunt(barks and quacks)

Pikachu(pika!)

Pokemon trainer red(nods head)

Ivysaur(saur!)

Squirtle(squirtle!)

Charizard(roar!)

Jigglypuff(jiggly!)

Greninja(gre!)

Lucario(it's a pleasure young one)

Mewtwo(hello)

Pac-man(thumbs up)

Mr game and watch(friendly beeps)

And sonic(s'up little man).

Naruto: it's nice to meet you all.

Master hand: alright Naruto it's time for bed we can start your training next week.

Naruto(yawn):but I'm not tired.

Master hand: peach would you show Naruto to his room?

Peach: yes I will.

AFTER PUTTING NARUTO TO BED PEACH WENT BACK TO JOIN THE OTHERS.

Pit: master hand I thought we were'nt accepting newcomers at the moment?

Master hand:you see pit Naruto isn't a newcomer he's a special case allow me to explain.

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR! SNAKE ISN'T IN THE STORY BECAUSE THE UPCOMING METAL GEAR GAME THE PHANTOM PAIN WILL BE SNAKE'S LAST GAME SO THIS CHAPTER PAYS TRIBUTE TO HIM I MADE A POLL SAYING WHO SHOULD BE NARUTO'S SMASH TEACHER? BE SURE TO VOTE ALSO LET ME KNOW WHO SHOULD JOIN NARUTO IN THE SMASHE WORLD AND WHAT WOULD BE THEIR REASONING FOR DOING SO JAX-NAUT IS OUT PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 smash morning part 1

**SORRY I'M LATE GUYS I HAD…..PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH. NOW VOTING IS GOING TO END IN A FEW CHAPTERS AND IT SEEMS LIKE SAMUS IS WINNING NOW FOR MORE PRESSING MATTERS I'M GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER POLL STATING WHO SHOULD JOIN NARUTO IN SMASH YOU'LL BE PRETTY SHOCKED ABOUT WHO MIGHT WIN ALSO DANZO WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER AND SOME FORESHADOWING SO HOPE YOU'RE READY.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NONE OF CHARACTERS(NYUK NYUK NYUK)**

**CHAPTER 4:smash morning part.1**

**Last time: master and crazy hand took Naruto to the smash world were he met the smashers and now we continue this tale.**

**It was a good morning in the smash mansion Naruto had just woken up when he saw toon link, ness and pit outside.**

Naruto: they look like they're having fun. rosalina: then why don't you go join them?

**The young blonde jumped when he heard the voice he looked Around for whoever said that and looked up to see Rosalina just floating above his bed.**

Naruto: oh good morning miss Rosalina **Luma appeared In front of Naruto trying to get his attention.**

Oh and good morning to you to luma. Rosalina:Naruto why don't you go outside and join them?

Naruto: what if they don't like me? Back at the village none of the kids wanted to play with me and the only ones that did I never saw them again.

**Rosalina saw how much Naruto was worried about getting to know the others and she couldn't blame him after everything he had been through it makes since that he was a little nervous about making new friends.**

Rosalina: I'm sure you'll have fun. Naruto: well if you say so.

**Naruto got dressed and when he got outside he saw pit and the others playing catch.**

Pit: come on toony toss it!

Toon link: for the last time stop calling me toony!

Ness: whatever dude just throw the ball.

**Naruto stood behind Rosalina wondering if they were going to accept them or not he got his answer when Rosalina called the others over.**

Rosalina: excuse me boys?

Pit: what's up Rosalina?

Rosalina: I was wondering if Naruto here could join you in your game?

Ness: well of course the more the merrier we need another player anyway.

Toon link: yeah come on Naruto you can be on my team.

Pit: right let him be on the losing team.

Toon link: hey I was winning!

**Rosalina watched as Naruto went off and had fun but she could'nt help but remember what master hand had told her or the others the night before.**

**(**_**flash-back)**_

Master hand: Naruto isn't a newcomer allow me to explain.** (he told everyone how the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside Naruto how his father was the one who did it blah blah blah we all know this story).**

**To say everyone wasn't happy that was an understatement a MAJOR understatement.**

Peach: how could such a sweet boy be hated so much? i…i…**peach dropped to her knees crying her eyes out Mario and samus bent down and started to comfort her.**

**Pikachu's cheeks were sparking with electricity he wanted to make those humans pay.**

**Both pit and palutena were conflicted they didn't know weither or not to forgive the humans for this mis-deed or have viridi reset bomb them.**

**Luigi clenched his gloves to the point were his left one was smoking and the other was sparking with electricity.**

**Bowser was one of the smashers who was the most upset why?**

Bowser: THOSE BASTARDS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY CLAWS ON THEM I'LL MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE SENT TOO HELL! **BECAUSE NOT EVEN THE GREAT KOOPA KING HIMSELF WOULD TRY TO KILL A CHILD I MEAN SURE HE TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD NUMEROUS TIMES BEFORE BUT EVEN HE WOULD'NT GO THAT FAR.**

**Unlike bowser link was trying not to lose his temper.**

**Zelda and sheik where saying a silent prayer for Naruto with tears streaming down her face.**

**And if one looked close at ganondorf you could see that the great king of evil was crying(although he was doing a bad job of covering up)**

**Like his older counterpart toon link was trying not to lose his temper but failed when he broke down crying.**

**Sonic,Rosalina and samus were the most pissed off**

**Sonic was so pissed he was trying not to enter his dark form**

Sonic: I can't believe they would do that if they want I can go there and show them what a real demon looks like!

**As for Rosalina well let's just say she wanted to create black-hole and destroy each and everyone of them.**

**Samus wanted to unleash ridley on the entire village and let them worry about.**

**Meta-knight's eyes were turning the darkest shade of red you've ever seen.**

**Everyone was pissed so pissed it's hard to describe all of them.**

**(**_**flash-back over)**_

Rosalina:(thinking) don't worry Naruto I promise we'll help you the best we can.

**(MEAN-WHILE AT THE LEGION OF DOOM OOPS I MEAN ROOT HQ)**

Root-anbu: lord danzo sir we found something you should take a look at.

**The crippled war-hawk stared down at the anbu.**

Danzo: and what would that be?

Root-anbu: we do not sir but it is radiating some kind of power.

Danzo: really? Bring it to me.

**The anbo bowed and brought the mysterious object to his master.**

Danzo: what is it?

Root-anbu: we do not know but due to the power coming off of it we believe it to be dangerous.

**The object was glowing a dark florescent blue color and radiating a powerful dark energy.**

Root-anbu: sir the power that coming from it feels off.

**Danzo gave off a dark and wicked smile it surprised the anbu to see his master showing emotion.**

Danzo: yes the power feels off doesn't it?

**WHAT IS THE MYSTERIOUS OBJECT THAT WAS BROUGHT TO DANZO? AND WHY DOES IT SEEM LIKE HE RECOGNIZES IT? AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UP DATE GUYS I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SOME STUFF ALSO I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON THIRD AND FOURTH PARTY CHARACTERS OC'S ARE ALLOWED JUST A QUICK REMINDER THIS STORIES MAIN PAIRING WILL BE NARUTOXHAREM SO I NEED TO KNOW WHO SHOULD BE IN NARUTO'S HAREM ALSO FINAL SMASH IDEAS**

**I REALLY NEED THOSE CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT NARUTO'S FINAL SMASH COULD BE SO I NEED YOUR HELP! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW JAX-NAUT IS OUT PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Smash night

**OHHHH WHAT WAS THE MYSTERIOUS OBJECT THAT DANZO WAS GIVEN?**

**HERE'S A HINT:…MAGIC**

**ALSO I'VE BEEN THINKING LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO A NARUTO VERSION OF **

**THE ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN FOUR-PART SAGA THE SPIDER-VERSE. OR A NARUTO VERSION OF MARIO PARTY? **

**ONE MORE THING I'LL BE POSTING A CHALLENGE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: OWN CHARACTERS I DO NOT.**

**CHAPTER 5: SMASH NIGHT**

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

The smash mansion was in a huge frenzy why?

Because they were all planning a surprise for their new guest.

Peach: alright everyone we need to make sure that everything is in working order.

Meta-knight: the princess is right if we are to surprise young Naruto-kun we must have everything ready.

Wario: speaking of which where is the squirt anyway?

Palutena: Zelda has him in the gardens now let's hussle people!

**Just like palutena said Zelda and Naruto were taking a walk in the gardens.**

Zelda: it's such a beautiful night wouldn't you agree Naruto?

Naruto: yes ma'm the stars are shiny.

**Zelda could tell something was wrong with Naruto just by looking at him.**

Zelda: Naruto is there something wrong?

Naruto: no miss Zelda I'm fine.

**Not buying it Zelda bent down to naruto's level.**

Zelda: Naruto I know somethings wrong.

Naruto: sometimes I wonder did my parents love me.

Zelda: Naruto I'm sure they did.

Naruto: then what happened to them? did they die, did they abandon me?

**Zelda silenced Naruto with a hug.**

Zelda: Naruto when I was your age I sometimes wondered the same thing because my mother and father were always busy but my dear friend impa showed me even though my parents are gone they'll always be with me.

Naruto: but I never knew my parents.

Zelda: let me tell you a story when I was a little girl I always wanted my mother to see me as her daughter and not a princess so when a day came a day when impa wasn't around I was picked on by some of the local children and they chased me into the forest I got lost and it was my mother who lead the search party into the woods to find me when I told her what happened she had the parents of the children apologize to me.

Naruto: wow your mother must've really loved you.

Zelda: she did the point I'm making is Naruto even though my mother is gone I know she still loves me

And even though you've never met your mother just know she still loves you.

**Naruto was glad he talked with Zelda he now knows that his mother and father still love him even though he's never seen them before but sometimes he still wished he could meet them.**

Zelda: now come on let's go back inside.

Naruto: ok.

**The duo started to head back inside when Zelda started to "trip" over a rock.**

Naruto: are ok miss Zelda?

Zelda: yes Naruto I'm fine.

**Unbeknownst to Naruto Zelda sent a small blast of magic towards the window.**

Sonic: that's the signal everyone hide quick!

**Everyone had hid in a different hiding place everyone except bowser who had no choice but to hide under Kirby who was hiding under the sofa.**

Naruto: so where is everyone?

Everyone: **SURPRISE! WELCOME NARUTO!**

Naruto: a party for me?

Pit: no for hades of course for you.

(meanwhile in hell)

Hades:**ACHOO! SOME-ONE'S TALKING ABOUT ME?**

**(BACK IN THE MANSION)**

Master hand: Naruto I speak for all of us when I say welcome to the smash mansion you're part of our family now.

Crazy hand: not only that but we'll be starting your training in three days.

**Naruto started to cry tears of joy when he heard he finally had a family.**

Naruto: everyone all of you thank so much.

**Naruto was hefted onto dedede's shoulders.**

Sonic: enough talk let's party!

**And party they did but things got a little hectic when crazy said…**

Crazy hand: HEY GUYS I BROUGHT THE BEER!

**AND WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?...WELL YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW.**

**(MEAN-WHILE IN A FAR-AWAY PLACE)**

**A LONE SHRINE IS SITTING WITHIN A DARK CAVE WHEN IT STARTED TO GLOW AND A BODY WAS MOVING.**

**?:**_NARUTO MY NARUTO_

**THE LONE BODY LEFT THE CAVE SHRINE AND STARTED TO SLOWLY WALK TOWARDS THE DIRECTION OF THE SMASH MANSION.**

**?:**_NARUTO MY NARUTO._

**YEESH KINDA CREEPY I KNOW RIGHT NOW ON TO THE CHALLENGE THE NARUTO SMASH CHALLENGE **

**SIMILAR TO MY VERY OWN STORY YOU'RE READING I WANT YOU GUYS TO TAKE A CRACK AT A CHALLENGE LIKE THIS ONLY 2 RULES TO FOLLOW.**

**1:IF TSUNADE AND KUSHINA ARE BASHED THEY MUST BE FORGIVEN**

**2:NO HINATA BASHING**

**THAT'S ALL THE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW ALSO VOTING FOR NARUTO'S TEACHER ENDS NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU CAUGHT THE FORE-SHADOWING I PUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**JAX-NAUT IS OUT PEACE!...OH AND ONE MORE THING TO THE REVIEWER WHO SAID SCRIPT FORMAT IS PISSING HIM OFF I'LL CHANGE LATER . :[**


	6. Chapter 6 SORRY

**SORRY**

**I'M SORRY GUYS BUT I CAN'T FINISH THE STORY **

**I MIGHT PUT IT UP FOR ADOPTION BUT THEN AGAIN I MIGHT NOT**

**SO I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW IF I DECIDE TO PUT THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION NEXT MONTH GOOD BYE AND LOVE LUCK AND LOLLIPOPS.**


	7. Chapter 7: early april fools!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

APRIL FOOLS!

I'M NOT QUITING THIS STORY! I JUST SAID THAT AS ONE HUGE PRANK!

AND YOU ALL FELL FOR IT!

I KNOW I KNOW I'M AN ASS-HOLE GO ON SAY IT

BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS GUYS I'M SORRY I TRICKED YOU ALL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON THE FIRST OF NEXT MONTH I PROMISE ON MY HONOR AS A BRONY THAT'S RIGHT I'M A BRONY COME AT ME BRO! BUT REALLY I WAS GONNA TELL YOU GUYS ON THE FIRST BUT I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER

SO BE READY ON THE FIRST CAUSE THAT'S WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT AND AS A TREAT HERE'S A SNEEK PEAK: Samus: Naruto keep at it! Naruto: yes sensei!.

THAT'S ALL YOU GET NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVES NARUTO'S TRAINING AND SAMUS WON THE VOTING POLL AS NARUTO'S TEACHER! ALSO I MADE A NEW POLL THAT SAYS WHICH STORY IDEA SHOULD I WORK ON NEXT? BE SURE TO VOTE AND REMEMBER NEVER LET THE CHICKENS HAVE HOT-POCKETS.


	8. Chapter 8: the morning after

**OK OK OK SO I'M A FEW DAYS EARLY WHO CARES RIGHT?**

**SO ANYWAY IN THIS CHAPTER WE GET NARUTO'S TRAINING AND OROCHIMARU APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH A GUEST CHARACTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER 8: THE MORNING AFTER AND TRAINING.**

After naruto's party the morning after was pure hell! Let explain:

Pit and palutena woke up in the same bed…naked. Link woke up in a banana suit and Zelda for some odd reason was dressed up as a zombie. And everyone else well let's just say they will never throw another party with crazy hand around.

(later that morning)

Master hand: alright after what happened last night I'm sure we can all agree now's the best time to start naruto's training.

Lucario: I agree Naruto shows much potential his training must start now.

Pit: yeah but who's gonna train him?

Master hand: I've already chosen naruto's trainer it's going to be samus.

To say the Samus was surprised was a understatement so here's her reaction.

Samus: sir I'm flattered but i..

Master hand: accept? Of course you do now dismissed!

As soon as he said that everyone but samus left in a hurry.

Samus: stupid hand.

Now I bet what you're wondering what naruto's up to huh? Well wonder no more.

(with Naruto in the game room) Naruto: take this! Have some of those! Eat it jerks!

Naruto was currently playing his favorite video game Tak 2: the staff of dreams (seriously if you haven't played this game then you haven't lived!)

Master hand walked by the room and saw Naruto when he decided to tell him the news.

Master hand: Naruto your training shall start today and samus wll be your teacher.

Naruto: ummm master hand why samus I mean she doesn't really seem like the whats the word I'm looking for?

Master hand: social?

Naruto: I was going to say nice and friendly but that word works too.

Master hand: Naruto samus is going to teach you everything she knows about smashing so at least give it a try.

Naruto: alright then.

(later) samus: now Naruto the first thing I'm going to teach you is grabs.

Naruto: ok sensei.

For some odd reason samus blushed a little when Naruto called her sensei but lucky for her he didn't see it.

Samus: now to preform a grab you must get up close to someone grab on to them start to hit them and then to finish them off you can throw to your left,right,down or up.

And then suddenly bowser came out of the bushes and started to run towards them before Naruto could react samus grabbed bowser.

Samus: I'll give you an example .

She started to wallop bowser over and over and then she did her up-throw.

Bowser: I thought you said the punches would be faaaakkkkee!

The koopa king said as he flew into the air and disappeared over the horizon.

Naruto: wow cool!

Samus: Yes I suppose it was cool now then Naruto you try.

Naruto: on what?

Ganondorf was walking the grounds when he saw the duo training.

Samus: ahh ganondorf we need you for something I'm teaching Naruto how to use grabs so I need your help.

Rolling his eyes the great king of evil went over to the smasher in-training.

Ganondorf: so you want the child to throw me?

Samus: yes

Ganondorf:HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Oh you can't be serious aran!

Samus glared at ganondorf to show she was serious.

Ganondorf: ok then fine come on kid 'throw' me.

Naruto ran over to ganondorf and started to punch and kick his legs but to no avail.

Naruto: take this! Take that!

Ganondorf was trying his hardest not to laugh at naruto's attempts to hurt him but unfortunetly he broke out laughing his ass off.

Ganondorf:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Samus I always knew you were weak but now I see your student is weak too!

Naruto: hey! Don't call my sensei weak!

Ganondorf: yeah what you going to do about it kid?

Naruto tired of ganondorf making fun of him and his teavher he ended up kicking ganondorf in the one place no man wants to be kicked.

Ganondorf kneeled down in pain after Naruto kicked his crotch.

Ganondorf:(high-pitched voice) my crotch my evil evil crotch!

Naruto then started to attack ganondorf's face with a flurry of punches and kicks and to end it he threw the great king into the air stood on his hands and thrusted his legs into a powerful double kick which sent ganondorf flying off into the air with a ding.

Naruto: AND THERES MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM YOU BIG BULLY!

Samus was surprised that a five-year old just managed to take out ganondorf using just two moves.

Samus(thinking): Naruto you really do have that much potential don't you?

(mean-while in root HQ)

Danzo had the mysterious orb hooked up to a machine analyzing it's power.

Root anbu: lord danzo you have a visitor.

Danzo: send them in.

The figure approaching danzo was riding inside a large pod of sorts and the being inside was giving off a strong power.

Being: danzo I presume?

Danzo eyed the mysterious being wondering why it had came to him.

Danzo: yes may I ask who are you?

Frieza: my name is frieza and I've come here with an offer you can't refuse.

(mean-while in a forest near the sound village)

Kabuto: orochimaru-sama are you sure it's here?

Orochimaru: yes kabuto I'm sure the object I'm looking for is in the forest some-where.

The duo came across a large pod sitting inside a cave.

Orochimaru: and here it is.

The snake sanin approached the pod and pressed a button that was on the side and he realeased a large creature.

Orochimaru: it's be awhile hasn't it ridley?

The space pirate leader opened his large eye and looked down to see his old friend.

Ridley: yes it has orochimaru.

**OH NO FREIZA HAS JOINED DANZO AND RIDLEY HAS JOINED OROCHIMARU.**

**TWO OF THE MOST DANGEROUS VIILIANS HAVE JOINED THE DARK SIDE AND YOU CAN BET THEY'RE GOING TO PLAY MAJOR ROLES IN THE FUTURE.**

**WHAT OFFER DOES FREIZA HAVE FOR DANZO? WHY DID OROCHIMARU UNLEASH RIDLEY?**

**WILL CHUGGACONROY EVER SAY D'OH I MISSED! EVER AGAIN?**

**BUT STILL YES SAMUS WILL BE THE FIRST GIRL TO JOIN NARUTO'S HAREM.**

**PLUS I MIGHT PUT IN SOME CHARACTERS FROM SUPER SMASH FLASH AND NICKTOONS SUPER BRAWL.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT ALSO IN A FEW CHAPTERS WE WILL GET TO THE MAIN NARUTO STORY.**

**SO WAIT TILL THEN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER?**

**WELL NOW THAT WOULD BE TELLING WOULDN'T IT YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAVE TO GUESS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER HERES A HINT**

**(VILLAGER AND WII-FIT TRAINER) AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING NO LEMONS UNTIL AFTER THE WAVE ARC.**


	9. Chapter 9: spin dash and surprises

**HAPPY EASTER! TO ONE AND ALL!**

**IN THIS CHAPTER NARUTO LEARNS FROM SONIC ON HOW TO DO THE SPIN-DASH AND HOMING ATTACK ALSO SINCE IT'S EASTER NARUTO WILL GET A BASKET FULL OF EGGS BUT THEY WON'T BE EASTER EGGS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE ONLY MY UPCOMIN OCs.**

CHAPTER 9: SPIN-DASH AND SURPRISES.

The smash mansion was in abuzz why you ask? Because everyone was excited for the newcomers that were joining them in the near future. Yes master hand has the smashers renovate the mansion to make it bigger for the newcomers but that's not why we're here we're here to see Naruto train.

(in the back-yard) sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive hero of Mobius,protector of earth and all around cocky asshole had decided to teach naruto two of his most famous techniques the spin-dash and the homing attack.

Sonic: now Naruto the key to doing the spin-dash is simple all you need to do is crouch down like you're about to do a summersult. Sonic got in said position while Naruto watched in amazement.

Sonic: next kick yourself off the ground but just slightly so you start rolling.

Sonic starts rolling and to naruto's surprise he was rolling in place.

Naruto: wow that's cool mister sonic!

Sonic: yes I know now you try.

Naruto got into position and he kicked himself off the ground just slightly but instead of rolling in place like sonic had did he ended up rolling into a tree.

Sonic: Naruto! You ok little guy?

Naruto: yeah I'm fine let me try again.

For the next seven hours sonic watched as Naruto tried to do a spin-dash but each time he tried Naruto failed but that would'nt stop him.

Sonic was leaning against said tree with his arms crossed as he watched Naruto crash into the same tree.

Sonic: Naruto maybe we should take a break you've done enough training for one day.

Naruto was dead tired he had grass in his hair and cuts on his forehead.

Naruto: no….(pant)….way…..i'm….(pant)…not…..(pant)….going to stop….(pant)….until…..(pant)….i get it done….isn't that what you taught me?

Sonic smirked and shook his head.

Sonic:(thinking) he's just like you tails.

Sonic remembered the time his friend tails tried to master the spin-dash to it took time but it worked.

Sonic: alright then try doing more.

Naruto: right!

Over the course of three more hours Naruto tried to do the spin-dash and he kept hitting the tree over and over but after failing so many time this happened.

Naruto: alright crouch down,get into position and start rolling.

Naruto was slowly rolling when he realized he was moving faster then he thought he had mastered the spin-dash!

Sonic was watching the whole thing and he was happy for his student.

Sonic: way to go Naruto! You did it buddy!

Naruto: thanks mister sonic now what're you gonna teach me next?

Sonic: next I'm gonna teach you this!

Sonic jumped in the hair and homing attacked the same tree that Naruto was crashing into and he destroyed it.

Naruto: AWESOME! I can't wait to learn that!

Sonic: I call it the homing attack now here's what you do first you jump into the air and start charging a spin-dash and the you pick out a target and then ruch straight toward it.

Sonic once again did a homing attack but this time toward another tree.

Naruto: does that hurt? Because it looks like it hurt?

Sonic: it does a little now you try Naruto.

Sonic watched as Naruto tried to do the homing attack and even showed him again so he could get a better look at how it's done.

(MEAN-WHILE INSIDE THE SMASH MANSION) the smashers were still trying to get ready for the newcomers Mario, luigi, and wario were installing pipes in all the new bathrooms.

Red, charizard and lucario were setting up the new training dojos(which is why Naruto and sonic had to be outside) bowser jr and the koopalings busy trying(and failing) to make new stages based off each newcomer that was arriving but the most intresting happened when palutena, pit and viridi were recording their lines for the new guidences what happened you ask? Well…palutena threw up.

Palutena:BLARGHHH

PIT: LADY PALUTENA! Are you ok?

Pit kneeled down to where the goddess was on the floor.

Palutena: I'm fine pit it's just..BLARGHHH!

Pit: you're not fine you need to see a doctor and fast.

Viridi: I'll take her to see Mario you stay here pit.

Viridi helped palutena to her feet and carried her off to the doctor's office.

Palutena: thanks viridi I really do owe you one.

Viridi: yeah well don't get used to me helping you all the time just remember after all this is over I'll…

Viridi stopped talking(finally) and she flinched.

Palutena: what's wrong?

Viridi: is someone following us?

Palutena: why would you say that?

Viridi: because I'm sensing another life force around us it's weak but it's still a life force I guess it was nothing.

After taking palutena to the doctor's office viridi left and decided to go to her room to take a nap.

(WITH NARUTO AND SONIC)

Naruto: I did it! Ican't believe I did it!

Sonic: I'm proud of you Naruto.

The duo walked into the kitchen for a snack when they saw peach and olimar doing the dishes.

Peach: hello Naruto,sonic how was the training?

Sonic started to whisper into naruto's ear.

Naruto: oh yeah! That'll be hilarious!

Sonic started to walk out of the kitchen and into the hall where he took a deep breath and exclaimed.

Sonic: HEY BOWSER PEACH IS GIVING AWAY NUDE PICTURES OF HERSELF!

The heavy foot-stomps of the koopa king could be heard all trough-out the masion as he rushed towards the kitchen.

Bowser: where!

Sonic: right here!

As soon as bowser turned around an orange blur hit him with so much force it sent him flying back down the hallway and out the window at the end leaving a bowser shaped hole.

Peach: oh my! I hope bowser's ok

Sonic: don't worry princess I'm sure he's fine.

Where did bowser end up? in the court-yard were dark pit and wolf had just finished building the new staue of master hand.

Wolf: DAMN IT BOWSER!

Dark pit:WE JUST BULID THAT!

(back with Naruto and sonic who were laughing at bowser's misfortune)

Peach: it's not that funny I want you two to apologize to bowser when he gets back.

Naruto: yes ma'm.

Sonic: sure thing.

Pokemon trainer red entered the kitchen and went to the fridge and pulled out a soda.

Red: Naruto come with me you have a visitor.

Confused Naruto said good-bye to sonic and peach and went with the kanto champion.

Naruto: where are we going red?

The young prodigy turned and smirked at Naruto.

Red: you'll see.

Naruto followed red down stairs when he saw a man in a lab-coat talking to master hand.

Red: here he is professor oak.

The man in the the coat who Naruto had to guess was professor oak walked up to him.

Oak: ahh so you must be Naruto red has told me all about you.

Naruto: yes sir I'm Naruto uzumaki.

Oak: well young Naruto my name is professor oak but people call me the pokemon professor.

Red: you see Naruto the prof here wants to give you something.

Oak: ahh yes.

The professor brought out a basket of five eggs each one having a diferent pattern on them.

Naruto: eggs?

Red: not just eggs Naruto pokemon eggs.

Master hand: Naruto red and I have been talking and we think it's time you get your own pokemon partner.

Naruto:really!? Cool!

Naruto started to jump for joy that he was going to get his very own pokemon like red.

Naruto: but what about the other four eggs?

Oak: you see Naruto I wanted you to pick who gets what egg.

Naruto: you mean I can give out the other four eggs to whoever I choose?

Oak: yes

Naruto: cool but they might hatch by then.

Master hand: don't worry Naruto I'll keep them as they are until you decide.

Naruto: ok then I pick that one(he point to the one in the middle)

Red grabs the middle egg and gives it to Naruto.

Naruto: I can't wait to see what pokemon I get.

(MEAN-WHILE WITH PALUTENA) pit , peach and fox walked in the doctors office where palutena was.

Pit: lady palutena what did the doctor say?

Palutena: well pit…

Pit: I hope you weren't poisoned or anything.

Palutena: it's not that I don't want to tell you.

Peach walked over and sat next to her friend and she put her hand on palutena's shoulder

Peach: whatever it is we'll help you get through it.

Fox: you're our friend

Pit: yeah lady palutena whatever it is I can take it!

Palutena: ok then.

Palutena walked over to pit and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Palutena: pit I'm….i'm..pregnant!

Pit had a deep frown of pure shock his eyes blacked out until his pupils were pure white.

Pit: I'M POPPIES!?

**WELL NOW THIS JUST GOT INTERESTING FIRST NARUTO LEARNS BOTH THE SOIN-DASH AND THE HOMING ATTACK THEN HE GETS A BASKET FULL OF POKEMON EGGS AND NOW PALUTENA AND PIT ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS. I'M GOING TO ET YOU GUYS KNOW SOMETHING REMEMBER THAT CREATURE AT THE END OF CHAPTER 5? WELL NEXT CHAPTER IT MAKES IT TO SMASH MANSION AND IT HAS A CONNECTION TO NARUTO(IT'S NOT KUSHINA!) FOR QUSETIONS OF THE DAY:**

**WHICH POKEMON IS NARUTO GOING TO GET**

**WHO'S GOING TO GET THE OTHER EGGS?**

**WHO ELSE IS GOING TO JOIN NARUTO'S HAREM?**

**AND FINALLY WHAT SHOULD NARUTO'S FIANL SMASH BE?**

**O NEXT CHAPTER I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS THE HAREM LIST.**


	10. AN: Upcoming stories and reboot

**HEY EVERYONE IT'S JAX-NAUT2.0 I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE I WILL BE REBOOTING MY OLD STORIES THAT I MADE ON MY OLD PROFILE I'LL ALSO BE MAKING SOME NEW ONES HERE'S A LIST OF WHAT I'LL BE WORKING ON IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I'LL ANSWER THEM TO MY BEST ABILITIES.**

**REBOOTS:**

**1-NARUTO'S HEARTBREAK,HINATA'S REVENGE**

**2-NARUTO: MYTHS AND MONSTERS**

**3-GROJ-OVER AND GROJ-OVER 2: THE DAY MUSIC LIVED AGAIN.**

**UPCOMING STORIES:**

**HINATA'S MANSION**

**TENKAI KNIGHTS VS THE NEGA-KNIGHTS**

**ONE PIECE STRAWHATS UNMASKED( A SUPER HERO ADVENTURE)**

**ASH AND THE POKE-PRINCESS(MOVIE FIC)**

**NARUTO: RISE OF TABOO(MOVIE FIC)**

**CN CITY:CARTOONETWORK CITY: RETURN OF THE FORGOTTEN**

**POKEMON:ASH OF THE MULTI-VERSE(IN PROGRESS)**

**NICKTOONS:THE SUBSPACE EMESARARIY**

**BEN 10: CARTOONIVERSE**

**JUST A QUICK NOTE THESE WILL NOT BE MADE IN ORDER IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE REBOOTS OR THE UPCOMING STORIES AND I KNOW YOU DO. JUST LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW BOX AND YES I WILL UPDATE ASH AND THE POKE-VILLAGE THIS WEEKEND IF NOTHING COMES UP AND BLOCKS ME FROM MY PLANS SO UNTILL THEN PEACE OUT!**


	11. more updates coming soon

**MORE UPDATES!**

**SO ANYWAY GUYS I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY SOON RIGHT NOW I'M DEALING WITH SOME PROBLEMS AT HOME.**

**BUT WORRY NOT POSTED A BRAND NEW POLL SAYING WHICH STORY REBOOT SHOULD I DO NEXT? SO BUT THAT'S NOT THE REASON I MADE THIS OH NO I NEED YOUR HELP YOU SEE I CAN'T THINK OF NARUTO'S FINAL SMASH AND I'M HAPPY EVERY IS SUGGESTING THINGS BUT THAT'S THE PROBLEM EVERYONE IS SUGGESTING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN LOOK GUYS**

**NARUTO'S MOVE SET IS BASED ON THE ONE HE HAS ON SUPER SMASH FLASH AND I NEED SOMETHING NEW AND BESIDES**

**NARUTO WILL GET HIS SECOND FINAL SMASH(WHICH IS GOING TO BE SAGE ART: MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE) IN THE SEQUEL.**

**SO AS FOR THIS STORY I NEED HELP WITH HIS FINAL SMASH. **

**ALSO SINCE HINATA IS GOING TO BE INTRODUCED IN ABOUT FOUR CHAPTERS I NEED HELP WITH HER FIANL SMASH.**


	12. Chapter 10: she's my what?

**I'M BACK BITCHES! YES THAT'S RIGHT ME,MYSELF AND I HAVE INDEED RETURNED SORRY FOR THE DELAY I'VE BEEN HAVING SOME PROBLEMS BUT NOW I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS I NO NOTHING OF FIRE EMBLEM AND AS SUCH I NO NOTHING OF LUCINA SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE FIRE EMBLEMS FANS WHO READ MY STORY IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LUCINA PLEASE TELL ME I COULD USE THE INFO BUT DON'T WORRY LUCINA WILL BE APART OF NARUTO'S HAREM BUT SHE'LL BE THE LAST GIRL TO JOIN NOW ON TO THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER NARUTO OR SMASH BROS I WISH I DID I REALLY DO**

**CHAPTER 10: SHE'S MY WHAT!?**

It's been three weeks since palutena told pit(and everyone else) that she was pregnant,it's also been three weeks since naruto got his basket full of pokemon eggs. And in those three weeks our young hero continued his training.

Naruto learned a lot from his smash family, luigi taught naruto how to hunt ghosts and how to channel the negative energy inside his body to create a dome of power that effects anyone inside.

Link,Zelda,ganondorf and sheik taught naruto different skills from their homeworld of hyrule.

Samus gave naruto his own zero suit(colored orange of course).

And finally from both robin's, shulk, marth , ness and little mac(YES I AM AWARE I FORGOT LITTLE MAC FROM THE THRID CHAPTER LET'S JUST PRETEND HE'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE).

Naruto gained his own elemental tomes, a replica monado, a copy of the falchion blade and some boxing gloves.

He also got other stuff but it's just to much to mention anyway naruto was with the Mario bros sparring with peach,samus and Zelda watching.

(WITH NARUTO AND THE MARIO BROS)

Naruto threw a punch towards Mario but Mario ended up grabbing naruto's fist he then swings naruto around toward luigi who ends up kicking naruto in his back sending him fly close to the edge of the stage.(I know I suck at fight scenes) naruto got back up on his feet he stood his ground but Mario came up from behind delivering a kick to the back of his head but before the kick could make contact naruto grabbed mario's leg and swung him off the stage luigi seeing his brother in danger ran off to grab Mario.

Luigi: MARIO!

Luigi managed to grab Mario but he wasn't watching his back side naruto snuck up from behind luig and kicked him and Mario off the stage.

Naruto: HAHAHA! That's four to three guys I win!

The bros recovered from the fall and went over to congratulate naruto on his victory.

Samus: I'm impressed naruto your skills have greatly improved.

Naruto: thanks sensei I guess when it comes to fighting I HAS FURY!

(YOUR WELCOME)

Everyone sweatdropped at naruto's outdated yet still highly popular reference.

Zelda: anyway naruto come with me I'm going to test out your ability to shape-shift.

Naruto: but Zelda sensei I learned all I need to know about your shape-shifting skills can't I learn something else like din's fire!

Zelda: your right I could teach you about mastering accuracy.

Naruto: or din's fire!

Zelda shook her head at naruto's attempt at coux her into teaching him one her most effective attack.

Zelda: come now naruto I guess I can teach you din's fire.

Naruto: sweet see ya later guys you too samus sensei.

Naruto waved good bye towards peach and the bros who in turn waved back however samus was blushing up a storm

Samus:(thinking) why am I feeling this way Towards naruto? he's my student and even if I did tell him who's to say he feel the same way about me?

Yes dear readers over the course that naruto has been in the smash mansion samus and three other women have grown to love our young hero but neither want to tell naruto out of fear of rejection so they keep it secret although some(peach,fox and Pikachu) know exactly who's in love with the blonde dim-wit.

Enough about naruto let's go visit pit.

(in palutena's room) Palutena: (happy) oh pitty pat my darling love! Where are you? For I need your gentle touch.

Pit: coming lady palutena!

Pit said while running down the hall. Pit: yes..pant…. lady…. pant….palutena?

Palutena:(happy) oh pit my love in need some of those delectable cookies peach made the other day!

Pit was confused on why his lady(and soon to be wife) wanted cookies.

Pit: umm are you sure? Because peach said she need those for….

Before pit could finish his sentence palutena grabbed the poor angel boy buy his throat and yanked him close to her face.

Palutena:(angry) F..CK! THAT PINK BITCH AND HER REASONINGS! GET ME THOSE COOKIES GOT IT!(sad) OH I'M SORRY I YELLED AT YOU PIT! I JUST WANTED A SNACK!

Ever since it was revealed that pit got palutena pregnant her mood swings have been out of control and she has been a living nightmare

(well just towards pit, dark pit and for some odd reason falco her cravings have'nt been any good either from wanting to eat lawn trimmings to trying to eat sausage pit's sausage might I add) Palutena then started to cry but before pit could comfirt her she put him in a headlock.

Palutena:(Angry) SO GET ME THOSE COOKIES OR ELSE THE SNACK I'LL EAT WILL BE YOUR PUNY SKULL!

Pit(clearly terrified): yes ma'm!

Pit ran off into the kitchen when he saw peach making cake mix. Very nervious pit approached the princess.

Pit: umm peach lady palutena needs the cookies you made six days ago.

Peach: but pit those are my" _special"_ cookies the ones I only make once a year.

Pit: I know but she needs them other-wise she'll kill me.

Pit flinched when he heard palutena call him.

Palutena:(happy) oh pit I need my cookies(demonic) _**WHERE'S MY COOKIES!?**_

Pit reached into the fridge and grabbed a plate of cookies and rushed back to palutena's room.

Pit: coming lady palutena!

Pit presented the cookies to palutena but her reaction wasn't what he expected.

Palutena:(annoyed) pit I didn't ask for these I wanted sausage.

Pit: but you said you wanted cookies and now you want something else!?

Palutena:(annoyed) yes I wanted sausage and I want it now!

Pit could feel his eye twitch.

Pit: alright fine I'll go make make you some sausage.

But before pit could make it out the door it suddenly closed and was boarded up with a barrier pit turned so he could ask palutena to open the door but pailed when he saw her naked and her eyes glowing white.

Palutena:(demonic)_** pit the sausage I want isn't the kind that needs to be cooked.**_

Pit: (clearly terrified) l-l-l-l-lady p-p-p-p-p-palutena can't I just go cook something for you instead?

Pit tried to back away but he was pulled towards the bed by an unknown force.

Palutena:(demonic)_** strip NOW!**_ Pit: yes ma'm!

(lemon)..

Naruto: the following is a short authors note jax-naut2.0 would like to say that the story naruto joins the brawl:REBOOT will feature lemons but not until the story reaches the main naruto time-line so in the mean time enjoy this brief song and dance brought to you by jax-naut2.0.

Olimar appears wearing a tuxedo along with his pikmin when he starts to dance and sing.

Olimar:(singing) everybody! Weasels in the tater patch ohio! Weasels in the tater patch ohio weasels in the tater patch ohio weasels in the tater patch ohio!

Naruto: we now return to our story.

(lemon over)

After having very violent sex palutena drifted off to sleep while pit oh poor pit left out of palutena's room limping until he bumped into his dark double.

Dark pit: hey watch it pit-stain!..

Normally pit would've apologized for what happened but one look at him and you could tell he was a mess.

Dark pit: ummm you alright man?

Pit's hair was a mess his tunic was torn his eyes were bloodshot and he was missing a sandel.

Pit:(clearly still terrified) FINE! I'M JUST FINE!

Dark pit backed away slowly and went back into his room while pit went on his merry way the reasoning for dark going back into his room was because a faint vibrating sound could be heard and it was coming from pit.

(Cut to the forest)

The same creature that was seen in chapter five making it's way towards the smash mansion was currently in the forest.

Creature: naruto my little naruto I'm coming for you.

The creature fell and stumbled over a rock falling into the mud if one got a good look at the creature they'd see that it wasn't a creature but instead a woman. A woman with indigo hair, lavender pupiless eyes and large G-cup breasts that would make another girl who fits a similar description jealous.

Woman: naruto I'm coming for you my little naruto.

The woman had finally made it to the gates of the smash mansion.

Woman: my little naruto is in there I must get him out.

She climbed over the gates but before she could take another step she fainted from dehydration.

Mean-while was coming back from her shopping when she got back to the mansion however she dropped her bags at the sight of a naked woman collapsed in the front yard.

Concerned she ran over and turned the woman on her back the princess covered her mouth in shock at who the woman was she ran into the mansion took a deep breath and yelled out.

Peach: MASTER HAND!

Hearing her voice master hand entered his human form and teleported to see why peach had called him.

MH: peach what's going on?

Peach: follow me quickly!

Peach led master hand over to were the woman was laying master hand's eyes had widened and he order peach to pick her up and to take her to the infirmiry.

Master hand went over to the inter-com and ordered all the smashers to go to the meeting room.

(the meeting room)

Master hand: the reason I called you all here was because **hitomi** was seen collapsed in the front yard.

All the smashers except naruto widened their eyes when master hand mentioned the woman.

Samus: but that's impossible hitomi is dead!

Peach: she was dead samus but when I came back from shopping I saw her in the yard.

Naruto was clearly confused about who they were talking about so he decided to intervine.

Naruto: I don't get it who's hitomi?

Master hand let out a sigh and walked over to naruto.

MH: naruto come with me it's time we had a talk.

Knowing exactly what master hand was talking about dedede intervined.

Dedede: master hand are you sure you should tell naruto now? I mean he's not ready.

Meta-knight: I agree we should tell him when hitomi awakens.

Naruto: I don't get it what're you all talking about?

MH: I'm sorry now listen up all of you hitomi has returned that means we need to start getting serious with training naruto.

Naruto: wait you mean all that training we did while I was here wasn't the serious stuff?

MH: no naruto I'm afraid not if my suspicions are correct then we must prepare you for day when he returns as well.

Naruto: he?

Master hand led naruto towards the infirmiry where they saw hitomi laying in bed.

Naruto: hey she looks this girl I know back in konoha.

MH: yes I know naruto this is hitomi hyuuga she's…your godmother.

Naruto:(shocked) she's my what?

(**OMAKE#1 HIMAWARI AND DARK PIT)**

Dark pit was relaxing in a lawn chair by the pool not a care in the world until he felt a presense near him.

He looked over to see a little girl wwith dark blue hair,pupiless eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks

This himawari uzumaki the daughter of naruto uzumaki and hinata hyuuga you see naruto decided to leave himawari at the smash mansion for a few days while he attended a retreat at the sage summit,hinata was out visiting shion who needed her help with something and while boruto was out on mission with his team.

Dark pit: hey squirt what's up?

Himawari: dark pit wanna play?

Dark pit: no I don't play with squirts

Himawari: please?

Dark pit: no

Himawari: please?

Dark pit:(annoyed) NO NOW GO AWAY!

Daek pit looked over to see he had made himawari cry.

Himawari:(crying) "sniff".. you're mean.

Now dark pit wouldn't admit it but he cared for himawari more then anyone else in the smash mansion did and he hated to see here cry. So letting out a huge sigh(and swallowing his pride in the process) dark pit agreed to play with her.

Dark pit: ok ok ok I'll play with you.

Himawari grabbed his arm and dragged dark pit away.

(later) pit went into the kitchen for a snack when he saw dark pit and himawari having a teaparty.

Hinawari: would you like some tea luma?

Luma nodded his head in excitement as himawari poured some tea into his cup.

Hinawari: would you like some tea dark pit?

Dark pit:…sigh..yes I would love some tea.

Pit was trying not to laugh at his counterpart.

(**OMAKE OVER) **OK SO THAT WAS MY FIRST OMAKE EVER! AND NOW WE GOT A GOOD LOOK AT WHO THAT CREATURE WAS IT WAS HITOMI HYUUGA AKA HINATA'S MOM! WITH HER REVEALED MASTER HAND IS GETTING WORRIED BUT WHY? WELL THAT WOULD BE TELLING NOW WOULDN'T IT BUT HERE'S A HINT IT INVOLVES THAT STRANGE ORB THAT DANZO FOUND.

(HAREM LIST)

1-SAMUS

2-HINATA

3-SHEIK

4-FEM WIRE FRAME

5-SHION

6-TENTEN

7-AYAME

8-SHIZUNE

9-LUCINA

10-FEM GAARA

PAIRINGS LIST

NESSXINO

LUCASXKIN

TOON LINKXTAYUYA

KAKASHIXFEM ROBIN

IRUKAXROSALINA

CRAZY HANDXANKO

HOPE THAT ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS ABOUT WHO'S GOING TO BE IN NARUTO'S HAREM SO NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO LEARNS MORE ABOUT BOTH HIMTOMI AND HIMSELF. AND SOON DISCOVERS THAT HE'S GOING TO GO BACK TO THE LEAF VILLAGE SO UNTIL NEXT TIME

SAYONARA BITCHES!...OH AND ONE MORE THING IF YOU ARE A FAN OF TOONAMI GO TO THIS WEBSITE: Petition · make a toonami television channel in america · AND MAKE OUR DREAMS COME TRUE.


	13. Q and A

**IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY HASN'T IT? DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE A CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SOON BUT I'M HERE TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS THAT YOU GUYS HAVE LEFT ME IN THE REVIEWS AND PM'D ME.**

**TO EGGERS: WOW YOU MY FRIEND HAVE BURSTED MY MIND WITH THIS ONE I LIKE YOUR IDEA OF NARUTO'S FINAL SMASH BEING LIKE GANONDORF'S BUT WITH THE KYUUBI INSTEAD SO I'LL GO WITH THIS IDEA THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS EGGERS HAS WON ME OVER WITH HIS FINAL SMASH IDEA BUT I'LL JUST TWEAK IT A LITTLE WHAT I MEAN BY THAT JUST WAIT AND SEE.**

**TO PRINNY TAILS: I MIGHT ADD SAMUI TO THE HAREM I DON'T KNOW YET BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT WHILE I THINK ABOUT IT AND THE IDEA OF NARUTO HAVING SIMILAR ATTACKS LIKE CLOUD FROM FINAL FANTASY I LOVE THAT IDEA BUT NARUTO WON'T BE THE ONE USE THE ATTACKS BUT NARUTO WILL BE GETTING A CHOCO-BO(IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL IT?) AND A SWORD LATER ON.**

**TO Waytodawn0: I WAS GOING TO PUT ROSALINA IN THE HAREM BUT I FIGURED THAT NARUTO WOULD SEE ROSALINA AS A MOM BUT WHO KNOWS MAYBE ROSALINA WILL BE IN THE HAREM OR MAYBE SHE WON'T I'LL HAVE TO CHANGE THE ORDER AROUND.**

**TO : YES AS I SAID LUCINA WILL BE IN THE HAREM BUT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER AS A FACT IF ANYONE KNOWS A LOT ABOUT LUCINA PLEASE TELL ME.**

**TO THE CHAIR FACTS: NO! FEM-ROBIN WILL BE KAKASHI AS FOR THE MALE ROBIN I WAS THINKING OF PAIRING HIM UP WITH KURENAI SINCE ANKO IS PAIRED WITH CRAZY HAND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD I PAIR UP MALE-ROBIN AND KURENAI?**

**TO UNCLE MAD-BALLS: I PAIRED UP PIT AND PALUTENA BECAUSE I WANTED TO.**

**TO LITTLE MISS HOT-POT: NO WII-FIT TRAINER ON'T BE PART OF THE HAREM SHE'LL BE PAIRED UP WITH VILLAGER.**

**TO CARTER12: WHO KNOWS I MIGHT ADD OTHER GIRLS FROM OTHER SERIES IN FACT WE JUST MIGHT FIORA AND MELIA IN A FEW CHAPTERS.**

**TO THE SUPERMALLOKAI477: IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO I'LL BASH SASUKE AND SAKURA.**

**TO CHOWDER-TABS: OF COURSE THE AKATSUKI WILL BE IN THE STORY BUT THEY WON'T BE SEEN UNTIL LATER MUCH LATER(AND BY LATER I DON'T MEAN THE SEARCH FOR TSUNADE ARC).**

**TO MR BIG-SPASTIC: YES TSUNADE WILL BE BASHED BUT ONLY SLIGHTLY BECAUSE (SPOILERS) SHE'LL BE NARUTO GRANDMOTHER.**

**TO LUCKY-LUFFY: YES WE'LL SEE OTHER CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT ANIMES MAKE AN APPEARANCE FOR EXAMPLE WE GOT FREIZA OF COURSE WE'LL GET GOKU SO KEEP AN EYE OUT.**

**AND FINALLY TO IHEARTEIKEN: SO YOU WANT ME TO PUT LEMONS EARLY?...I COULD BUT IT DEPENDS ON WHAT THE READERS SAY ABOUT IT.**

**THAT'S ALL THE QUESTIONS I'LL ANSWER SO FAR SO IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO PUT THE LEMONS IN EARLY JUST LET ME KNOW IF YES THEN THE FIRST LEMON WILL BE WITH NARUTO AND SAMUS IF NOT THEN JUS WAIT TILL THE MAIN NARUTO TIME LINE.**

**SO THANK YOU ALL FOR LEAVING YOUR QUESTIONS REMEMBER YOU CAN EITHER LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON WHICH STORY I SHOULD DO A REBOOT ON NEXT.**


	14. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

**Hello readers! Jax-Naut2.0 sadly will not be updating any fics for a long while as of right now. Thank you for being patient and we promise that the fics WILL be updated again! :)**


	15. read me

**DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE SOON BUT NOT RIGHT NOW **

**BUT I'VE MADE A NEW POLL WHAT IS IT ABOUT?**

**WELL CHECK IT OUT FOR YOURSELVES**

**AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT IT DONE.**


	16. last A-note for now

**ATTENTION AS OF RIGHT NOW NARUTO JOINS THE BRAWL,ASH AND THE POKE-VILLAGE ARE GOING ON HIATUS THE REASON IS BECAUSE I NEED TO WORK ON OTHER STORIES THE STORIES I PLAN ON WORKING ON ARE: NARUTO'S SECRET INGREDIANT, NARUTO:MYTHS AND MONSTERS AND ASK CRONA.**

**UNTIL THEN READ MY NEW STORY HINATA'S MANSION WHEN IT COMES OUT WHICH SHOULD BE….TODAY AS FOR THE OTHER STORIES NARUTO JOINS THE BRAWL WILL BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK NARUTO'S SECRET INGREDIANT WILL BE UPDATED THIS WEEKEND AND ASK CRONA WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW.**

**SO UNTIL THEN READ HINATA'S MANSION AND AS YOU COULDN'T TELL IT'S A NARUTO PARODY OF LUIGI'S MANSION. SO IF YOU'RE A FAN OF MARIO(AND WHO ISN'T?) CHECK IT OUT.**


	17. Chapter 11: Truths

**I'M BACK BITCHES! YES I HAVE RETURNED WITH MORE OF NARUTO JOINS THE BRAWL AND YES I KNOW WHAT I SAID ABOUT HINATA'S MANSION BUT DON'T WORY ALSO BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND THE NEXT CHAPTER WIL HAVE NOT ONE BUT TWO LEMONS AND I'VE CHANGED THE HAREM AROUND SO INSTEAD ROSALINA WILL BE APART OF NARUTO'S HAREM AND IRUKA WILL BE PAIRED WITH SHIZUNE SO ENJOY THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER: 11 TRUTHS**

RECAP: _last time peach was coming back from the store when she discovered the body of hitomi hyuuga someone whom the smashers thought was dead and that's when master hand revealed something to naruto something that will change his life forever._

_Master hand: naruto this is hitomi hyuuga she's your godmother._

_Naruto's eyes widen in shock_

_Naruto: she's my what?_

Now

Naruto: what do you mean she's my godmother!? He said with both anger and confusion in his voice

Master hand gave naruto a look of sorrow.

Master hand: Naruto hitomi was a friend of your parents and as such when the nine tails was sealed inside of you she become your godmother when your grandmother failed her duties and left you in the village.

Naruto was even more shocked not only did he have a godmother but also a grandmother who abandoned him to the mercy of the leaf.

Naruto: who was my grandmother?

Master hand could tell naruto was on the verge of crying.

Her name is tsunade senju.

Naruto eyes widen one of the legendary sanin as his grandmother, tears start to fall from naruto's eyes.

Naruto: why?

Master hand: why what?

Naruto: WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME! DOES SHE KNOW HOW LONG I'VE HAD TO RUN FROM VILLAGERS TRYING TO AVOID BEING KILLED WANTING SOMEONE TO LOVE ME WANTING FAMILY!

Hitomi was starting to awaken when she heard naruto rant about tsunade and tears started to come to her eyes.

Naruto: did she even love me?

Master:( sigh) I can't answer that naruto.

Hitomi sat up from thee bed and hugged naruto from behind shocking the young smasher in-training.

Hitomi: Naruto please forgive me for not being there for you.

Master-hand: it's nice to see you again.

Hitomi looked up to see master hand.

Hitomi: masahiro-sensei! The last time I saw you was…

Master hand: I know Hitomi the thing I want to know is how're you alive?

Hitomi: I wish I knew sensei I wish I knew.

Naruto was confused.

Naruto: master hand why is she calling you sensei?

Hitomi: your mother and I were once his students naruto.

Naruto: my mother?

Hitomi: yes she was one of my closest friends.

Master hand: yes I remember the time when you two put a fire flower in wario's lunch.

Hitomi giggles at the memory

Hitomi: and kushina was screaming thar she blows! As wario ran with his pants on fire.

Naruto: wow mom must've been awesome.

Hitomi: yes your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki and your father's name was Minato Namikaze.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock(alotta eyes are widen in shock).

My..my father was the fourth hokage!?

A frown came upon master hands face.

Master hand: yes Naruto your father was the fourth hokage.

Master hand then went on and told naruto about how his father sealed the nine-tail demon fox inside of him…but we know the story so whats the point?

Naruto was sadden that his father risked his life to seal the demon inside him and his mother died giving birth to him but he knew they did all they could to protect him and the village but there was still one thing that confused him.

Naruto: hitomi-obasan if your my godmother then how did you die?

Hitomi looked like she was going to cry.

Hitomi: I was poisoned.

Master hand: poisoned?

Hitomi: yes the last thing I remember was eating dinner with my family and the next thing I knew I was in a white void.

Master hand continued to listen and he was slowly getting angry wondering who would want to kill a such a sweet woman.

(MEANWHILE IN KONOHA) Satsume: ACHOO! Sakura: are you ok mama? Satsuma: yes dear someones just talking about me she said while taking sakura to a familiar building.

(back in smash world)

Hitomi: but that's not the worst part the worst part is when I was poisoned

(Hitomi starts to cry and choke up)

I wasn't the only one who died!

Naruto was confused but master hand came to the conclusion.

Master-hand: hitomi are you telling me you were pregnant!

Hitomi nodded her head and placed her hand over her stomach.

Hitomi: I was 3 weeks pregnant.

Naruto: i'm sorry about what happened oba-san.

Hitomi gave naruto a hug.

Hitomi: it's ok naruto it wasn't your fault.

Master hand: hitomi I'm glad you're ok but if you returned then **he** might as well.

Hitomi: yes I'm aware of that.

Naruto: I don't get it who's **he?**

(BACK AT KONOHA)

In ROOT HQ

Danzo and frieza were still watching the orb being scanned of it's energy.

Danzo: my patience is wearing thin freiza I'm still waiting for that ultimate power you promised.

Freiza gave a smirk

Freiza: don't worry my friend you'll get your ultimate power soon enough.

Danzo glared at frieza.

The machine was sparking until it exploded the orb was glowing.

Orb: ahhh it feels good to be back might I ask who you are?

Freiza gave a villainous smile

Danzo: I am danzo shimura leader of the root foundation.

Freiza: and I am freiza we are the ones that restored you life.

Orb: I am forever in your debt.

Danzo: we would like to your know name.

Orb: I go by many names but you mortals may call me the sum of all evil taboo.

(BACK IN SMASH WORLD) Naruto: taboo?

Master hand: yes naruto taboo is a being who used his powers for destructive purposes he was one of creators of this world alongside my brother and myself.

Naruto was surprised.

Naruto: he must've been powerful.

Master hand: yes he was and several years ago he tried to take over this world and cloak it in darkness.

Naruto: what happened?

Master hand: he created a world known as subspace and used his power to not only take control of my brother and I but also he managed to turn every single smasher into trophies but luckily we were able to stop him.

Naruto: wow I'm glad you beat him.

Hitomi: yes so am i.

Master hand: but I fear he may return one day that's why we must prepare you for when he does.

Naruto: ok then I can't wait.

The three left out of the infirmary and went back into the meeting room.

Zelda: hitomi I'm so glad you're ok.

Hitomi: thank you Zelda I missed you all

: hitomi I want to give you a check up before you head off to bed.

Hitomi: ok dr good night everyone.

(BACK AT ROOT)

Frieza: so taboo how will you grant us ultimate power?

Taboo: in order for power to be given I must be given a temporary body until I'm able to recreate my own.

And as if on que satsuma and sakura were let in by zarbon.

Zarbon: lord freiza lord Danzo satsuma and her daughter are here.

Danzo gave a dark smirk.

Danzo: it looks like we found your body taboo.

Satsuma: lord Danzo and lord freiza I brought my daughter.

Sakura: mama?

Freiza: good put her on the table.

Zarbon obeyed and he put sakura on the table.

Sakura: mama whats going on!? I'm scared!

Satsuma gave her daughter a dark smile.

Satsuma: don't worry sakura it's going to be ok because when you wake up you'll be good as new.

**AND THAT'S ALL BEWARNED THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME WE SEE DANZO AND FREIZA FOR AWHILE AND I GUESS YOU'RE ALL WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO RIDLEY AND OROCHIMARU? WELL WAIT TILL THE CHUNIN EXAMS AND FIND OUT AND SPEAKING OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT A FIGHT BETWEEN SHUKAKU AND GIGA BOWSER? ALSO I'VE POSTED A NEW POLL STATING IF YOU GUYS ARE EXCITED ABOUT HINATA'S MANSION?**


	18. Chapter 12: Samus unleashed

**Alright guys time for the next chapter of naruto joins the brawl: reboot**

**And I've got some good news this will be the final chapter…of this arc.**

**For those of you wondering this arc is called the choose a character arc and the next arc will be the classic mode arc and yes the next chapter will be the main naruto time-line but I decided not to do the wave mission but I have my reasons I mean think about how many naruto raised by people from another world stories always kick off at the wave mission but don't worry zabuza and haku will still be in the story but they'll show up later also I'll explain the reason why hinata is naruto's harem later as well so don't worry so enjoy the lemons in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: the following is a non-profit fan-base parody of naruto , naruto shippuden and the super smash brothers franchise if you're familiar with their humor , action and fun then I suggest you go enjoy that content first the intent of this fanfic is ment for entertainment purposes only without further-ado we thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy…also I don't own naruto or smash bros.**

**Chapter 12: Samus unleashed.**

It's been seven years since naruto arrived at the smash mansion and seven years since Hitomi hyuuga was found alive and since then naruto's skills had improved greatly he learned he was able to communicate with the demon fox inside of him and managed to befriend the beast naruto was even able to create his final smash which involved him summoning kurama and riding on his back while the fox tore threw their enemies.

But enough about naruto let's see what the others have been doing shall we?

You see three weeks ago hitomi finally gave birth to her new daughter hanabi hyuuga during those seven years both viridi and where able give hitomi a full body san and to there surprise the fetus inside hitomi was still alive and to this day no one know how the fetus was still alive.

As for everyone else well…their doing well to Mario and peach got married.

Pit and palutena also got married and pit is still being tortured by his pregnant wife.

And samus…well you see samus' s feelings for naruto started small but over the years she felt a stronger connection towards the young blonde to the point where her small feelings turned into full blown love.

But that's not the worst part you see during the years samus entered a heat when it comes to mating a chozo becomes possessive of their mates and will do anything and everything in their power to get them. And ever since naruto turned ten years old samus has tried to get him but each time master hand and the others have stopped her as of today samus is inside of a reinforced supply closet yes everyone was sure that until this heat cycle was over samus would be kept in the closet…until now.

Wii-fit trainer A.k.a Madison was bringing a tray a food to samus.

Madison: I can't believe I'm doing this how did I get wrapped up into doing this? She wondered

FLASH-BACK!

Master hand his brother and the everyone else where in the meeting room.

Crazy: alright people we need someone to be the one who gives samus her food we don't want her to starve.

Pit: man I still can't believe tried to rape naruto again she must be getting desperate.

Toon link: yeah remember what happened last year she got out of her closet?

Link and Zelda started to blush at the memory.

Zelda: yes link and I remember that day fondly.

Madison: so who's gonna be the one who gives samus her food?

As soon as she said that everyone turned to her.

Master hand: all in favor of making Madison doing it?

Everyone else: AYE!

Master hand: ok good meeting ajorned he said quickly

Everyone left leaving Madison alone.

Madison: stupid hand she said.

FLASH-BACK OVER!

Madison: I stil can't believe them. She said approaching the closet

She opened the door to the dark room.

Madison: samus Are you here?

She walked around until she felt samus fall on top of her.

Samus: hehehe I got you now let me out.

Samus wasn't looking so good her hair was in a mess her zero suit was torn(around the crotch for obvious reasons) and she had a lustful air around her.

Madison: get off me I'm not going to let you out of here! She said as she continued to struggle against her captor.

Samus: but if you don't then how I'm I gonna get to naruto? I want him and no one is going to stand in my way and besides if you let me out of here I'll help you attract villager. Samus said with a coy smile.

Madison started to blush at the mention of the animal crossing native.

Madison: I don't know what you're talking about. She said in a flustered voice.

Samus: so everything you told me was a lie?

It's true Madison only told a few people about her crush on villager and sadly Samus just so happened to be one of those people.

Having no other option she gave in to the bounty hunter's demands and unlocked the door.

Madison: alright I'll let you out just tell me what I need to do.

Without warning samus stuck her fingers into the trainer's mouth.

Samus: can you taste it? A chozo's vaginal fluids make a potent aphrodisiac.

Madison's could feel herself heat up she felt like she needed something to satisfy her.

Samus got off of Madison and walked towards the door and before she left she said.

Samus: oh and if you're wondering where villager is he's out back.

And with that samus left in search of naruto.

And speaking of naruto he was in his room busy polishing his pokemon eggs(bet you forgot he still had them) naruto: weird after seven years these things still haven't hatched yet.

You see naruto was completely unaware of the fact that samus was lusting after him why? Because no-one bothered to tell him.

Samus kicked down naruto's door surprising him.

Naruto: Samus what're you doing….

Naruto's sentence was cut off when samus smashed(pun intended) her lips against his naruto moaned as he felt their tongue's fight it out.

Naruto: Samus what's going on?

Samus gave naruto a seductive smirk

Samus: you're about to find out uzumaki. Said as she continued to kiss naruto.

LEMON! LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Naruto felt a tent build up in his pants and samus noticed it as well.

Samus: oh naruto is this for me?

She undid naruto's pants and pulled down his underwear.

She was surprised at naruto 15 inch meat-pole.

Taking her tongue she licked from his shaft all the way to his head where she started to suck.

Naruto: ahh samus that feels good.

She quickened her pace samus then decided to take things up a notch she put eight out of the fifteen inches into her throat.

Naruto: ahhh samus I'm about to cum!

She continued her pace until she felt naruto release in her mouth samus she swallowed what he had released and smirked.

Samus: that was refreshing now comes the fun part. She said as she got on all fours and turned to naruto.

Naruto had a nervous look on his face as he placed his member at her entrance.

Naruto: are you sure about this?

Samus just turned and smiled.

Samus: yes I'm ready stick it in me. Naruto pushed himself inside and was surprise when he felt no barrier. Naruto: samus you..

Samus: I broke my hymen while I was training naruto please I need this I need you now more then ever.

Naruto pushed into her and started a slow pace.

Samus gasped as he made his cock brush over a sensitive spot.

Naruto laid back down on his back so it'll be easier for both of them.

Samus's moans got louder and louder as she bounced faster on naruto's cock. Naruto could how close samus was he could feel her desperation in her thrusts.

Naruto: samus I'm about to cum! Samus: do it inside me please I need it!

Naruto released his essence inside of the bounty hunter just as samus was cumming hard

Her hips bucked as she could feel their juices run down her thighs.

Both of them panting as they lay next to each other.

Samus: naruto thank you

Naruto: It was nothing samus it was the least I could do.

But before naruto could say anything else samus stood up and walk over to a chair and bent over.

Samus: oh naruto there's still a hole you forgot to fill. She said as she pulled apart her ass-cheeks reveal her third hole.

Naruto once again got hard as he walked over to please her.

LEMON OVER! NO ANAL SCENE THAT'S ALL YOU GET! LEMON OVER!

(Mean-while with villager)

Villager was in the back-yard doing what he does best…well besides scaring his friends by acting like a serial killer he was water the plants being a character from a life simulator will do that to you but sometimes villager wished that something new would happen little did he now his wish would be granted in 3..2..1 and as if on que Madison arrived with a lustful look in her eyes.

Madison: villager I need you. She said with a seductive voice.

The young mayor of smash-ville looked confused when she said this but was even more confused when she got close to him a little to close for comfort.

Madison: villager I want you.

She put her lips on villagers surprising him when it was over villager's face was redder then an apple.

LEMON WARING ONCE AGAIN LEMON WARNING!

Madison felt something hit her chest when she looked down she saw that villager had gotten hard from their kiss.

Madison: oh my your so hard.

She pulled down villager's shorts and was surprised when she saw how big he was.

Madison: mmmm a nice solid nine inches.

She put villager's cock into her mouth while villager put his hands on top her head she continued on when she noticed villager waving his hands rapidly in the air.

She took this as a sign that he was about to cum she was right as a large torrent of cum entered her mouth.

Madison: that was fun now let's have fun.

She took off her pants and she backed up into his cock breaking her hymen in the process.

Madison: ahhh that feels good.

Villager grabbed her hips and started to move rapidly as Madison started to moan even louder.

Madison: oh yes! More! More!

Villager started to wave his arms rapidly in the air she noticed this and came(once again pun intentded) to the conclusion.

Madison: go ahead cum inside me!

Villager released his fluids inside of her vagina.

She moaned as he pulled out.

LEMON OVER! ONCE AGAIN PEOPLE LEMON OVER!

Madison looked over to see that villager had fallen asleep against the tree smiling she went over and laid on his chest and joined him in slumber.

French narrator: Later that evening

Samus came out of naruto's room looking a lot better she hoped to sneak back into her room without being seen by anyone.

Meta-knight: samus what were you doing in naruto's room?

Well that didn't last long now did it?

Samus looked over to see meta-knight standing right in front of her bed-room door.

Meta-knight: well? he said answer me what were you doing in naruto's room?

Samus looked away from meta-knight as he saw her face blush with embarrassment.

Meta-knight: I see come with me we must tell master hand of what happened here. Samus dropped her head in defeat and followed meta-knight towards master hands office ashamed of what she did.

Seven miles away from the smash mansion a lone man carrying a gymbag, wearing a white training GI and a red head-band is seen walking down a path.

Ryu: finally I've found the smash manor.

Mean-while on the other side of the frest a boy with red hair and a sword is also seen walking towards the smash mansion.

Roy: hehehe it's been awhile I've been here but I'm sure they be happy to see me.

With samus , meta-knight and master hand.

Master-hand was just informed by meta-knight of what samus had did with naruto and well he took it a lot better the you would expect. Master-hand: samus did you force yourself onto naruto?

Samus looked down in shame refusing to answer master-hand. Master-hand: samus starting tomorrow you'll be on cafeteria duty for the next 3 days. Samus: yes sir i..i understand. She said sadly. As she left she saw naruto enter master-hand's office.

Master-hand: naruto I'm glad you got my message meta-knight and I have something to tell you.

Naruto was confused.

Meta-knight: naruto starting in three days you will be returning to konoha.

Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto: you..you mean it!? Really!?

Master-hand: hehehe yes we mean it you will be accompanied by ness , toon link, lucas and sheik.

Naruto was estatic that he was going to return to his home and he was nervous that he was going to return to his home but the only thing he's is will his friends remember him?

**Alrighty then the choose your character arc is now over the next arc is called the classic mode arc A.K.A the main naruto time-line hope you all are ready.**

Naruto's harem:

Samus

Rosalina

Shiek

Hinata

Fem-haku

Female wire frame

Female mii-fighter

Temari

Possibly fem-gaara

Ayame

OC.

Ok people there's naruto's harem list hope you're happy now that last one I put down I'm accepting OC's for either being part of naruto's harme or being paired with someone else.

ARC'S: 1: Choose your character arc

2: classic mode arc

3: adventure mode arc

4: catalyst arc

5: war against freiza arc

6: chaos control arc

7: across the multiverse arc

8: return of culex arc

Those are all the arcs that'll be in the story and before I wrap this up let me know for question of the day which arc are you guys most excited for and remember I'm accepting OC's for naruto's harem.


	19. Extras

**AND NOW FOR SOMETHING NEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWNY DA NARUTO OR SMASH BROS.**

**EXTRAS!**

**(**Naruto reveal trailer)

The scene opens up to a forest where pit, Kirby, donkey kong, and marth are fighting .

Pit fires an arrow towards marth who reflects it with his sword the arrow flies into a tree clipping the shoulder of the person hiding in the tree the person jumps away when the arrow hits him and the fighters look around for the one who made the noise. The fighter here the bushes rustle and pit goes over with his bow drawn he was about to fire off another arrow until a large shuriken sends him flying through the sky the other fighters look to see who threw the large weapon a lone figure wearing an orange and crimson suit jumps out and throws kunai towards the others.

**NARUTO HAS ARRIVIED BELIEVE IT!**

The scene cuts to gameplay showing naruto fighting the same people he back-flips away from donkey kong's giant punch which he counters with a low sweeping kick. He is then unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks on Mario who tries to use his shield but naruto breaks it with a head-butt.

Naruto is then seen in his sexy jutsu while standing in between samus and sheik.

And finally naruto breaks the smash ball and he slams both his hands on the ground summoning kurama who then lets out a mighty roar.

**NARUTO JOINS THE BRAWL: REBOOT.**

The trailer ends with naruto eating a bowl of ramen with Kirby and pit joining him the three hears more rustling in the bushes but they ignore it and continue eating we cut over to the bushes were one hinata hyuuga is seen blushing at naruto and awe struck at his fighting skills.

(Naruto trophies)

Naruto classic: born in the leaf raised by the smashers naruto is the child of the fourth Hokage minato namikaze and his wife kushina uzumaki but to protect him from his father's enemies he was given his mother's last name he was saved by the hand siblings when he was five years old and trained to be a smasher and now he eagerly awaits the day he can return to the leaf village.

Naruto all-star: naruto is known as an unpredictable knucklehead and he lives up to that title naruto's side smash is that he throws a shuriken, kunai or a paper-bomb but when he charges it up he can throw a much larger version of the weapon he threw his down smash is the same except for some reason he kicks out his shoe.

Naruto final smash kurama summoning: a powerful and dangerous beats that was sealed inside naruto when he was a baby is now ready to be unleashed naruto summons the large fox and sets him loose on his opponants while the fox tears threw their enemies naruto enjoys a bowl of ramen while riding on his partners back.

Hinata hyuuga: a girl from powerful hyuuga clan and one of naruto's child-hood friends unlike her fellow clansmen hinata is a kind and gentle soul and because of this she's often seen and criticized as weak but after meeting naruto she was inspired by his determination and strives to be stronger she hopes to one day impress naruto with her skills.

Shikamaru nara: a lazy but highly intelligent boy from the nara clan shikamaru isn't always the most energetic of his friends but they always go to him for advice and they tend to drag him along in things he wouldn't want to do he has a habit of saying that things are a drag or if they're troublesome either way he's always happy to help…sometimes.

Lorelai: after hinata was trained by sheik this mysterious sheikah girl appeared she often shows up to help naruto and the others whenever they need it and naruto seems to be smitten by her although there's something about her that seems familiar with her lavender eyes and blue hair but everything else is a mystery maybe hinata knows something about her.

Shino aburame: a quiet, weird and creepy boy but a good friend shino is often forgotten by his friends due to his quiet nature but is depicted as being very loyal to those who don't forget him it was revealed that shino is very lonely because no one ever takes the time to remember him or even listen to him other members of his clan seems to be the same way shino is aware that people find him scary and weird but he later finds love in the goddess of nature viridi.

Sakura haruno: a snobby, spoiled and evil girl who only cares about two things being the bride of sasuke uchiha and killing naruto but she wasn't always like this she was once a nice little girl who wanted to be a brave kunoichi and protect those close to her but something went wrong in her life and she became what she is today perhaps her mother had something do with it?

Sasuke uchiha: the last member of the uchiha clan after his family was killed by his older brother itachi only sasuke and his maid were left he now seeks revenge against itachi and will do anything to gain the power he needs to do so but his attitude was changed after meeting naruto but how long will he stay like this?

Konohamaru sarutobi: the third Hokage's grandson konohamaru hates it when people give him special treatment because of this fact and just wants be seen as a normal kid but everything changes after he meets naruto he learns that reaching his goals aren't going to be easy but with a little hard-work he can do anything like naruto he dreams of being Hokage.

The akatsuki: a group of mysterious beings hunting the contaners of the demon beasts for reason unknown one of the members is itachi uchiha sasuke's older brother and the one responsible for the death of his clan their goals are shrouded in mystery but one things for sure whatever they have planned it won't be good especially since ganondorf was last seen making a deal with their leader.

(Palutena's naruto guidance)

Pit: hey it's naruto!

Viridi: what's a character from an anime doing in smash bros?

Pit: yeah? I thought only characters who're created from video games could be in smash?

Palutena: well you see the author of this story Jax-naut2.0 thought it would cool to have an anime character in samsh bros mainly because there aren't that many naruto and super smash bros crossover stories out there and he hopes to one day change that.

Viridi: wow that's pretty smart it's also kinda lame but still smart.

Pit: umm I still need help here!?

Palutena: oh right be mindful of naruto's weapon throw attack when he charges it up he throws a much bigger version of what he threw.

Pit: not a problem I'll just either jump over it or reflect it.

Viridi: pit your best bet would be to dodge because naruto's air game is just as strong as yours and luigi's.

Palutena: and his final smash isn't a joke either he summons the nine tailed fox he has sealed inside of him and he lets it go on a rampage.

Pit: a giant killer demon fox? Oh yeah this just got even better!

**And that's all the extras you guys are gonna get well for know at least and you guys can leave your own naruto characters trophy in the comments and I'll choose the best one to use next extras chapter.**


	20. Update and a look at what's to come

**UPDATE GUYS SO LISTEN UP!**

Ok I know what you're thinking jax-naut wheres the next chapter of Ask Crona? And naruto joins the brawl? And Ash and the poke-village? And where the hell is hinata's mansion!?

Well ok to answer all of those questions in order

1: the next chapter of ask Crona is in the works I still need to get a few bugs out of the system but after that's done it'll be up and ready for reading I had plans to upload it last week but some things came up and I was unable to do so but I do have some good news I'm in the process of writing another soul eater fanfic that will focus on yours truly being sucked into the soul eater world if you're a fan of soul eater send in OCs to the ask crona review box as for the truth or dare bonanza that's going on well..it's still going on and I can promise that the next chapter will involve somebody getting their ass kicked I won't say who you all need to guess.

Now for Naruto joins the brawl (dear lord I'm going to get so much hate for this) I'm NOT repeat NOT going to do the wave mission and before you shoot let me explain! You see stories where naruto is taken away from the village to be raised by someone else always kick off the main naruto time-line at the wave mission and I know you guys want to see my own take on the iconic arc where naruto and company encounter Zabuza and Haku but don't worry naruto will still meet the two but later on in the story now some people have asked me if I was going to take the story into shippuden and to answer those questions I say…..no at least not the first story yes that's right a sequel to naruto joins the brawl called naruto joins the battle will be released in the near future but since shippuden is awesome I'll end the first story when naruto returns to the village oh yeah and expect more Himawari Omakes in future chapters as well now the reason I haven't uploaded the next chapter is because I'm still thinking about some new arcs to add too both the story and the classic mode arc altogether and yes the chunin exams arc and The search for Tsunade arc will all take place during the classic mode saga also like with ask crona I'm accepting OCs to be added in the story oh and one more thing YES GOKU IS GONNA SHOW UP BUT NOT UNTIL LATER SO STOP ASKING ME!

This one covers both ash and the poke-village and ash of the multi-verse YES I KNOW THE LEMON WAS BAD NO NEED TO GET ALL UPPITY ABOUT IT! Anyway ash and poke-village will be going on a short hiatus at the moment and to the guest who said the mystery girl is marge simpson I have this to say:(guy from Spongebob) BOO YOU STINK! Now as for ash of the multi-verse some people where a little upset that fem mew and fem Latias weren't added to ash's harem and that inferno's harem is to short don't worry I will add mew and Latias to ash's harem and I'll increase inferno's harem as well so there's that it'll be awhile before I post the next chapter of ash of the multiverse.

And so we reach the one you've been waiting for Hinata's mansion and yes I am working on the first chapter the only reason I haven't posted the first chapter is because I plan on doing that when Hinata gets introduced in Naruto joins the brawl I want the two stories to be connected in a way so don't worry

In the story there will be the portrait ghosts as well as some newer additions such as an gardener portrait ghost that takes Shino and tries to feed him to a giant plat and hinata will have to beat both the ghost and the plant there you've been spoiled only one you're getting so there.

And before I go here's a sneak peek at the stories that'll be coming soon

1-Luffy Vs Mecha-Luffy: a normal day at sea turns into an all out battle when the strawhats dock at a nearby town they find out that Luffy's been killing innocent people eager to clear his name Luffy goes out to search for the real culprit only to be confronted with what might be his greatest challenge yet.

2-naruto's heartbreak and Hinata's revenge: after Hinata catches naruto cheating on her with Sakura she plots revenge and plans to make him pay but is this what happened?

3- the Rowdyruff boys movie: taking place after the season 6 episode custody battle the Rowdyruffs fly off into the sunset and land in the metropolis of village city but when the Powerpuff girls old enemy femme fatale turns out to be the mayor the boys wonder if their ruff enough to be called heroes.

4-nicktoons unite adventures in Kanto: after stopping a runaway robot the Nicktoons are approached by Gary oak and he offers them to become Pokemon trainers the team agree and they head for kanto but when the syndicate catches wind of their plan they too head to Kanto and join forces with team rocket.

5- the ninja-puff girls: ino, hinata and sakura discover that they're desended from the power puff girls but when naruto discovers that he's desended from the rowdyruffs the girls must make a difficult choice.

6- Groj-over(the day Grojband broke up): Trina's dream of having her brother's band being down for finally comes true and she could'nt be happier after a night with nick Mallory Trina begins to feel a sharp pain in her spoiled black heart could it be guilt?

7- Naruto first human ninja: inspired by first male ninja in a world where humans are only good for one thing being servents to demons one human boy discovers a shocking secret about himself one that'll turn the world on it's head.

And that's all the sneak peeks you guys are gonna get well for now at least.


	21. I'M ALIVE!

**Coming Soon The classic mode arc for Naruto joins the Brawl news Flash Update coming Soon VERY SOON IN FACT!**

**But don't worry this'll be the Last authors note I write for the story for a while now Also in Honor of Gravity Falls ending my Chapters**

**are going to end in Cryptograms **

**so get ready for that **

**Next time update **

**So don't worry Guys ? **


	22. Anniversary Update

Hey Guys quick Update I know I said I was going to update this story in the Summer but the one year anniversary is coming up Soon and I can't Wait also I do plan on adding Cloud,Bayonetta,and Corrin to the Story and Before any of you Say it Yes Bayonetta is going to be In Naruto's harem Along with Fem Corrin So there.

I'll Update the Story Sometime Next Week Maybe Tomorrow Depends on What Happens Also I'm Hyoed for the Finale of Akame Ga Kill Tonight and it's Gonna be Great! Speaking of which.

I plan on Making another Smash Bros Story Called Villager's Gals it's a Smash bros version of my Good friend's Yugiofan18's Story Spike's Gals you should really check it out.

Well that's all I have to Say so Until the Update Love,Luck and Lemons.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok ok ok Look I know I have a lot of explaining to do so I'll just say it I'm not gonna continue my stories on this Profile until I get a computer ok yes I know I'm working on my other stuff on geo soul but still Life has given me a Major Assfucking so I'll just have to do something whenever I get a computer then I'll continue my stories I promise. 


End file.
